Skin
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Sabe qual é o seu problema, Remus? Você pensa demais. ::SiriusxRemus::OneShot::NC17::Hogwarts


**Título**: Skin  
**Autora**: Moony-Sensei  
**Classificação**: Slash, NC-17, Lemon (o que significa que esse história contém cenas de sexo entre dois homens, para os que não compreendem essas abreviações XD)  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e não há fins lucrativos na publicação dessa fic.

* * *

N/A: Felpa, pedido cumprido. E não atrasei, viu? Está saindo um dia antes de você voltar para Paris :p Só eu sei o quanto vou sentir sua falta T.T Você é a pessoa mais Jamesy que eu conheço XD Te adoro! E Morgana, essa fic também é para você. Sua fic me ajudou muito na parte do Sirius \o/

Obrigado Oluha, que mesmo sem tempo betou a fic para mim. O que seria de mim sem você, hein? E à Dana Norram, que me ajudou com a sinopse e me deu algumas dicas .

As frases em itálico indicam mudança de cena ;)

* * *

**- Skin –**

_Aquela não era a primeira vez e não seria a última..._

Remus desabotoou o último botão de seu pijama azul e deixou que sua mão deslizasse por sua pele branca, percorrendo suavemente com as pontas dos dedos o peito desprotegido. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto da cama e fechou os olhos. Seguiu traçando uma linha imaginária até a barriga. Uma inquietante sensação o deixou um pouco fora da realidade e um cheiro muito familiar o extasiou.

Àquela altura, seu corpo não ligou mais para o pequeno resquício de culpa que minutos atrás o atordoara, suas mãos não obedeceram mais suas ordens, pois sua mente foi tomada por imagens que, apesar de confusas, fizeram-no estremecer.

Continuou acariciando sua pele alva e machucada, esquecendo-se por alguns momentos de raciocinar. Aos poucos a imagem foi tomando forma, revelando lentamente a figura de um rapaz de cabelos negros.

Respirou profundamente e, por mais que não entendesse o porquê, foi o cheiro dos cabelos de Sirius que sentiu. Apesar de estar em uma cama distante da do moreno, era sempre esse o perfume que o entorpecia e perturbava.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar quando seus dedos alcançaram o cós da calça de seu pijama, mas sua hesitação não era maior que o desejo velado que há muito tempo nutria pelo amigo. Encostou as costas na madeira da cama e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e deixou que sua mão ultrapassasse o tecido azul, tocando-o da mesma maneira que ansiava ser tocado por Black.

Seus dedos subiram e desceram lentamente, e gemidos baixinhos fugiram de seus lábios. O rosto do moreno ficou tão nítido em sua mente, que por um momento ele pensou que se esticasse a mão pudesse alcançá-lo. Quis abrir os olhos, no entanto algo o impediu, sabia que se os abrisse Sirius não estaria lá. E mesmo sendo só uma ilusão, que se desfragmentaria com qualquer movimento, Remus ainda preferia tê-lo ali, naquele lugar imaginário que era só seu, do que na realidade aonde ele era apenas alguém que deveria ser amado como um irmão.

Os movimentos se intensificaram e seus pés se moveram vagarosamente pelo colchão, espalhando parte do calor que emanava de seu corpo trêmulo.

- Sirius...

Tentou impedir, contudo, mais uma vez, foi o nome dele que escapou timidamente de seus lábios, quando o calor, o perfume e os tremores se tornaram uma única coisa, fazendo-o chegar ao limite. E então, tudo o que restou ao castanho foi esperar que o sono, enfim, vencesse seu corpo exausto, abrindo espaço para que o jovem de olhos cinzentos entrasse, sem pedir permissão, no mundo de seus sonhos.

_Por mais que tentasse evitar, tudo o que conseguia enxergar era cinza..._

Remus sentiu as pernas fraquejarem quando Sirius colocou uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça, escorando-o contra a parede de pedra do sétimo andar. Assistiu paralisado o moreno aproximar o rosto e fechou os olhos sem perceber, podendo apenas sentir a respiração morna de Sirius em seu rosto. Prendeu o ar por segundos, esperando que Black vencesse a pequena distância que os separava, entretanto aquele tão almejado contato nunca aconteceu. Os segundos se tornaram minutos, e Remus abriu os olhos.

Sirius estava muito perto, sua respiração fazia os cabelos castanhos de Remus balançarem. O moreno o olhou diretamente nos olhos, não parecendo desconfortável com a situação. Remus teve a impressão de que ele não tinha a intenção de sair daquela posição tão cedo. E, ao contrário do animago, Lupin não se sentiu nada bem, pois seu corpo começou a reagir a presença dele.

Fechou as mãos em punho para que Sirius não percebesse que elas estavam tremendo, mas não conseguiu controlar a respiração, que se tornou mais acelerada, evidenciando seu nervosismo. Antes que tivesse chance de colocar os pensamentos em ordem, foi obrigado a jogar todo o peso de seu corpo contra a parede, porque o moreno se aproximou mais e roçou os lábios em sua orelha.

- S-Sirius... O que está fazendo?

O rapaz não respondeu, e seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir os lábios de Sirius tocando de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tentou recobrar a calma, porém o cheiro suave dos cabelos de Sirius invadiu suas narinas, acabando com sua concentração.

- Você devia aprender a ser mais cuidadoso, Moony. Da próxima vez que for se consolar, pelo menos feche as cortinas...

Remus arregalou os olhos e todas as sensações que antes tomavam conta de seu corpo tornaram-se uma só quando o moreno voltou a encará-lo. Não soube dizer se seus olhos demonstraram todo o pânico que estava sentindo, ou se o fizeram parecer um idiota. Black não esboçou nenhuma reação, permaneceu enigmático, observando-o com uma seriedade nada característica.

Pensou em uma centena de explicações para dar, no entanto, além de nenhuma delas serem convincentes, descobriu-se impossibilitado de proferir qualquer palavra. Tentou mover as pernas, para correr e fugir dali, e assim que conseguiu reunir forças suficientes a última coisa que viu foi o brilho dos olhos cinzentos de Sirius, que se abaixou vagarosamente, ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

Remus ficou estático, olhando estupefato para o tecido que cobria a parede oposta a que estava encostado. Passaram-se alguns angustiantes instantes, até que Sirius moveu as mãos, abrindo o botão de sua calça, despertando-o de seu estado de torpor.

- Não... Sirius pare... Eu não que...

Sirius começou a acariciá-lo lentamente, fazendo-o ofegar com os movimentos suaves que executava com a mão. Lupin amaldiçoou-se intimamente pelo desejo que aos poucos foi tomando conta do seu ser. Sabia que aquilo era errado, que tinha que resistir. Contudo, agora que era real, agora que podia sentir o calor do toque de Sirius, sentia-se fraco e incapaz.

Sirius substituiu os dedos pelos lábios, e Remus desistiu de lutar. A parede de pedra que machucava suas costas foi a única coisa que sustentou seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e se entregou totalmente a carícia de Sirius.

Era inevitável... O que sentia pelo garoto era tão mais forte e intenso que não bastava a sua força de vontade para vencê-lo.

Não soube dizer como suas mãos foram parar nos cabelos de Black. Segurou os fios negros entre os dedos sem nenhum cuidado, não podia mais se controlar. Era tão quente e confuso. Sua mente estava fervilhando, causando um sentimento quase desesperador, mas seu corpo agia instintivamente, como se estivesse em sincronia com as ações de Sirius. Os gemidos, apesar de quase inaudíveis, denunciavam o quanto ele desejava aquele momento.

Agarrou com mais força os cabelos do animago, obrigando-o a aumentar a velocidade.

- Sirius, p-por favor...

Não teve tempo para envergonhar-se de sua ousadia, pois não conseguiu mais formular pensamentos coerentes. Sentiu o calor, a suavidade dos fios negros dos cabelos de Sirius em suas mãos trêmulas, o rosto quente, a respiração descompassada e o coração martelando contra o peito. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, e o brilho dos olhos de Sirius fixou-se em sua mente como o reflexo prateado que as nuvens fazem no mar em um dia nublado.

Sirius intensificou os movimentos, e Remus chegou ao limite. Seu corpo jazeu inerte contra a parede, enquanto Sirius ajeitou e fechou sua calça rapidamente. Abriu os olhos e viu o rapaz se levantar. Ignorando todos os seus princípios e temores, Remus se aproximou de Sirius, elevando o braço, acariciando com os dedos finos o rosto do moreno. Ergueu-se como pôde e chegou mais perto para beijá-lo. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos do outro, quando o mesmo virou o rosto e seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor, silenciosamente, sem olhar para trás.

Remus deslizou pela parede lentamente, sentando-se no chão, observando atentamente o lugar pelo qual Sirius havia ido embora.

Se alguém o visse naquele momento talvez se perguntasse o que ele olhava com tanto interesse. Provavelmente se surpreenderia ao saber que para Remus aquilo não importava, pois tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar era cinza...

_Remus nunca soube dizer em que momento passou a adotar o silêncio como seu principal aliado..._

Remus revirou-se mais uma vez sob os lençóis brancos de sua cama, antes de se levantar e calçar seus chinelos azuis e fofinhos. Andou cuidadosamente pelo quarto, caminhando em direção a uma cama que ficava próxima a janela. Sentou-se na beirada do colchão e observou o céu estrelado. Não era a primeira vez naquela semana que ele observava o céu daquele lugar, ficando a madrugada acordado, se perguntando em que quarto Sirius estaria passando a noite.

Deitou-se na cama e permaneceu imóvel. Sabia que Sirius só apareceria na manhã seguinte, animado, sorrindo para todos no café da manhã. Olhando por último para ele, perguntado se havia dormido bem. Mirando-o diretamente nos olhos, indiferente ao fato de que há mais de duas semanas vinha usando-o como um brinquedo.

Remus fechou os olhos com força, ruborizando. Um misto de humilhação e vergonha tomou conta de si, formando um nó em sua garganta. Lembrou-se da segunda vez em que Sirius o assediou, dois dias depois do ocorrido do sétimo andar. Mais uma vez ele não resistiu, deixando-se levar por Black, que continuava se divertindo as suas custas, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Suspirou. Na verdade, o que mais o irritava era não poder pôr a culpa toda em Sirius, uma vez que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo porque só o que ele havia feito desde que tudo começara tinha sido permanecer calado, usando do mesmo artifício de Black, fingindo que nada de anormal estava acontecendo. Mantendo-se seguro, novamente encontrando seu maior refúgio no silêncio.

Sentiu-se completamente vazio. Será que era tão patético a ponto de fazer Sirius pensar que devia prestar àquele favor a ele? De vez em quando se indagava se o animago não fazia aquilo simplesmente para aliviá-lo, como uma espécie de consolação para recompensá-lo por ter tido tantos problemas em sua vida. Apenas desperdiçando seu tempo fazendo uma boa ação.

Deitou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros sentindo-se enojado da parte de si que se sentia grata pelas ações do moreno. Adormeceu inalando o perfume doce que impregnava a cama de Black.

_Às vezes, Sirius se perguntava aonde Remus havia aprendido a sorrir daquele jeito tão __vazio..._

Começou com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, tocando com os lábios, o pescoço, os seios e a barriga. Até seus sentidos ficarem menos aguçados e a respiração acelerada, num ritmo quase automático.

Sirius não se importava se os cabelos eram loiros, ruivos ou negros, seu corpo foi tomado pelas mesmas sensações de sempre. Suas mãos tomaram o mesmo caminho, percorrendo, a essa altura sem muita delicadeza, as curvas, os ombros, se postando no rosto.

Manteve os olhos abertos, ouviu os gemidos, aumentou a velocidade e observou a garota que tinha embaixo de si. Sempre com os olhos abertos, mantendo o controle. Seguiram-se as unhas arranhando-lhe as costas, os beijos depositados em seu pescoço. Então o quarto ao seu redor perdeu a forma, seu cérebro parou de raciocinar e aconteceu o que ele mais temia, seus olhos se fecharam e um jovem de cabelos castanhos foi a última imagem que ficou gravada em sua mente antes de cair sem forças em cima de alguém que naquele momento ele sequer lembrava o nome.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Black pegou a calça preta de seu pijama no chão e a vestiu com cuidado para não acordar a bela adolescente ao seu lado. Não se deu ao trabalho de colocar a camisa, já que àquela hora era improvável encontrar algum aluno se aventurando pelo salão comunal.

Desfez os feitiços de privacidade e saiu silenciosamente do dormitório feminino. Desceu as escadas sem pressa. Chegou a sala comunal da Grifinória e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, não se importando com a escuridão do lugar.

Suspirou pesadamente, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. Puxou os cabelos com força, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguia mais ignorar aquela situação, estava ficando insustentável... Há semanas vinha seguindo a mesma rotina. Achou que conseguiria algum tipo de tranqüilidade e conforto passando suas noites acompanhado de algumas garotas, porém sempre terminava do mesmo jeito. Depois da sensação de relaxamento e prazer que vinha junto com o clímax, sua companheira acabava adormecendo, deixando-o sozinho em mais uma noite de insônia.

De todos os inconvenientes que envolviam se ter poucas horas de sono, o que mais o irritava era o cansaço mental. Sua relação com Remus estava causando um desgaste muito grande. Desde que ouviu o castanho sussurrando seu nome em um momento tão íntimo, não pôde mais reprimir suas emoções, até então camufladas pelo papel de bom amigo.

Não que nunca tivesse percebido. Sirius não era ingênuo e muito menos desatento, já tinha notado que o comportamento do castanho havia mudado em relação a sua pessoa. Remus passava mais tempo fitando-o, conversava menos, ficava sem graça com um toque mais demorado e mantinha sempre certa proximidade física, observando-o com seu jeito discreto.

Depois de anos de convivência, Sirius o conhecia mais do que o licantropo imaginava. E por isso, sabia que quando se tratava de Remus o caso seria complicado. A condição de Remus sempre seria uma barreira entre ele e o resto do mundo. Ainda mais depois de sua traição, que fez com que o garoto se fechasse mais em seu próprio mundo. Exibindo com mais freqüência o mesmo sorriso sem vida que dava ao voltar de mais uma noite de lua cheia durante o primeiro ano, quando eles não eram mais que companheiros de quarto, e todo o interesse que Remus causava nele era o de certa curiosidade.

O que mais o deixava enfurecido no fato de Remus ser um monstro, não era não poder evitar os cortes, os hematomas, as cicatrizes ou a dor. O que mais o frustrava era saber que o monstro dentro de Lupin o havia cegado a tal ponto de o castanho crer que ninguém nunca o amaria. Pelo fato de Remus nunca se entregar por completo a nada, pelo fato de ele só se aproximar das pessoas o suficiente para que elas não sentissem sua falta quando ele sumisse por uma semana, pelo fato de ele aceitar calado suas atitudes abusivas, sendo grato por ele estar perdendo seu tempo aliviando-o de suas necessidades...

Sirius levantou-se da poltrona, decidido a não pensar mais naquilo. Estava exausto e não encontraria nenhuma solução se perdesse mais uma noite de sono. Rumou em direção a escada do dormitório masculino. Subiu os degraus devagar, suas pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, caminhando em direção a sua cama, torcendo para que conseguisse dormir.

Afastou a cortina e seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver que Remus dormia em sua cama. O menino estava descoberto, dormindo encolhido, como se receasse ocupar mais espaço do que necessário no colchão. O animago andou até o lado oposto de onde o castanho estava e deitou-se ao seu lado. Não soube dizer se o efeito de muitas noites em claro agravou o estado em que se encontrava, no entanto a verdade é que nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira. Pela primeira vez ele desejou que Remus não fosse um lobisomem.

Ergueu a mão, afagando delicadamente o rosto de Lupin.

Queria que fosse diferente, queria que Remus percebesse que seu coração também batia acelerado, que suas mãos também ficavam geladas, que ele também ansiava sua companhia, que ele também se sentia perdido, que também sentia medo.

Aproximou o rosto e beijou-o com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Queria que Remus percebesse o quanto ele o desejava, e que era insuportável a idéia de não tê-lo por inteiro.

_Ser um lobisomem havia colocado muitos obstáculos na vida de Lupin, mas nenhum __deles superava as barreiras impostas por ele mesmo..._

Remus sentiu o colchão afundar alguns centímetros com o peso de Sirius. O moreno pôs um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo, sentando-se sobre suas pernas, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga. O castanho olhou apreensivo para a porta do quarto.

- Relaxe... Ninguém vai subir...

Remus espantou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. Desde a manhã em que havia acordado ao lado do moreno, Sirius vinha evitando-o. Fazia uma semana e meia que mal se falavam. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de poder restabelecer algum tipo de contato com o animago, quando o garoto o encurralou no quarto, puxando-o pelo braço e jogando-o em cima de sua cama. A marca vermelha dos dedos de Black ainda estava visível em seu braço esquerdo.

Sirius se acomodou melhor e se aproximou, levando as duas mãos até a gola de sua camisa.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Remus. Eu não estou fazendo nada que você não queira.

Remus o mirou com um misto de raiva e vergonha, contudo não pôde replicar, pois era verdade. Virou o rosto e passou a observar a mesa de cabeceira que ficava ao lado de sua cama.

Sirius estava diferente, o rapaz nunca falava com ele nessas ocasiões. Ele só fazia o que tinha que ser feito e ia embora. Remus ruborizou. Até então não havia passado de um abrir e fechar de calças aonde Sirius só usava a boca para satisfazê-lo.

- Você é muito sensível, Moony.

Remus voltou a encará-lo, a raiva que sentia estava estampada em seu rosto. O rapaz o ignorou e desabotoou sua camisa, deixando parte de seu corpo esguio à mostra.

- Eu nem comecei ainda, e você já está todo vermelho.

Lupin quis responder, mas não soube o que dizer. Virou o rosto novamente e fechou os olhos. Queria que Black parasse de falar. Aquilo já era humilhante demais sem ter alguém para narrar as suas reações.

- Não adianta tentar resistir... Seu corpo está tremendo.

- Vá se foder, Bla...

Sirius movimentou-se sobre seu quadril, arrancado um gemido involuntário. Amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez. Por que tinha que ser tão suscetível a Black?

Voltou a encarar o móvel ao lado da cama. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que nunca. Afinal, qual era a de Sirius?

O moreno abaixou-se aos poucos e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Remus sentiu uma nova onda de calor percorrer seu corpo. Teve que se controlar para não mover as mãos. Não podia cair no erro de tentar tocá-lo outra vez. Todas as tentativas anteriores foram repelidas sem nenhuma delicadeza. E ele precisava tanto daquilo, que não queria estragar o momento com um ato impensado.

Sirius foi descendo, beijando cada parte de seu corpo a que tinha acesso. Remus não conseguiu conter alguns gemidos, teve a impressão de que os movimentos de Sirius foram todos calculados, pois o rapaz levou as mãos e os lábios aos pontos que lhe davam mais prazer. O moreno continuou acariciando-o, e Remus prendeu a respiração quando Sirius sentou-se sobre ele novamente. Black tirou o cinto de sua calça sem olhar o que estava fazendo, já que seus orbes cinzas encaravam seus olhos castanhos.

Talvez Sirius só soubesse fazê-lo gemer daquele jeito por ser experiente, provavelmente não tinha nada a ver com o fato de o garoto conhecer o seu corpo melhor do que ele próprio. No fim aquilo era só sexo, não era? Não precisava de nenhuma ligação afetiva para duas pessoas fazerem aquilo.

Sirius desabotoou sua calça e se afastou, separando suas pernas para poder ficar entre as mesmas. Remus segurou o lençol entre os dedos, e Sirius começou a estimulá-lo. Manteve os olhos abertos numa tola tentativa de mostrar ao garoto que não tinha o controle total sobre ele. Sirius pareceu perceber sua intenção, porque sorriu de modo sarcástico.

O moreno terminou de remover sua calça e abaixou-se, envolvendo-o por inteiro com a boca. Remus sentiu as pernas tremerem descontroladamente e tapou a boca com a mão, se sentido um imbecil inexperiente que não tinha domínio sobre as próprias emoções.

Aos poucos esses pensamentos foram se dissipando. Sirius era minucioso, desempenhava os movimentos com tanta calma e precisão que só restava a Remus sentir o calor e a maciez de sua língua. Remus jogou a cabeça para trás quando o garoto aumentou a velocidade e não demorou muito até exaurir-se dentro da boca de Sirius.

Sirius se levantou e o observou de uma maneira constrangedora. Seu peito ainda subia e descia rapidamente, a camisa aberta começava a grudar em seu corpo, que estava completamente exposto da cintura para baixo.

- Você é patético, Remus.

Dessa vez Remus olhou surpreso para o garoto.

- Adoravelmente patético...

A surpresa se transformou em ódio em poucos segundos. Remus se ergueu, ficando sentado abaixo de Black. Estava farto.

- Quem você pensa que é?! – perguntou com o rosto a milímetros do de Sirius.

- Alguém que não precisa que uma pessoa sinta pena dela para ser masturbado.

Remus não soube de onde tirou forças para erguer a mão e acertar em cheio a face de Black.

- Você é um merda, Sirius!

- É você que fica se aproveitando da minha boa vontade! E agora vem e me bate? Você deveria estar era agradecido!

Remus mirou-o perplexo. Mas talvez... Talvez Sirius estivesse certo...

- E-eu...

- Pare de agir feito uma bichinha, Remus! Eu já estou de saco cheio disso! Me diga! O que quer de mim?!

Remus continuou olhando para ele sem dizer nada.

- Isso é o suficiente para você?

A voz de Sirius saiu séria, de uma maneira que Remus nunca tinha ouvido antes.

O lobisomem não conseguiu mais encará-lo. Encostou a cabeça do ombro do garoto.

Aquilo não era suficiente, nunca seria. Remus queria poder tocá-lo, queria poder ter Sirius só para ele, queria monopolizá-lo. Contudo isso nunca seria possível, e Sirius sabia disso. Então por que ficava fazendo perguntas como aquelas?

Remus deixou a cabeça pender totalmente no ombro do garoto. Estava exausto.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Sirius?

Sua voz saiu tão baixa que ficou em dúvida se o moreno tinha ouvido.

- Você quer me enlouquecer?

Sirius fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça e o encarasse. Remus não suportou mais ficar olhando para ele. Ergueu as mãos e as enterrou nos cabelos de Sirius, puxando-o ao seu encontro. Não se importou se o rapaz fosse empurrá-lo, ou até mesmo bater nele, precisava beijá-lo. No entanto, Black não se afastou. O moreno entreabriu os lábios e dessa vez deixou que ele o conduzisse. Remus inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tocando com a sua a língua de Sirius, que deslizou a mão por debaixo de sua camisa, acariciando suas costas. O castanho ajoelhou-se sobre as pernas de Black e aprofundou o beijo num gesto exigente.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes de os dois se separarem. Sirius voltou a beijar seu pescoço, e Remus continuou com as mãos nos cabelos negros, guiando-o silenciosamente. O moreno se desvencilhou e retirou sua camisa aberta, que estava úmida de suor. Sirius inclinou-se para frente e deitou-se por cima dele. Remus desabotoou a camisa do animago com violência, fazendo-o rir. O animago a retirou e a jogou para bem longe, enquanto ele brigava com o botão da calça do moreno.

- _Hey_, calma aí! Eu vou precisar dessa calça amanhã!

- Você conserta depois!

- Deixa que eu faça isso... Aprenda a ser paciente, seu selvagem!

Remus riu e esperou Sirius se livrar da peça de roupa. Tentou beijá-lo, porém Sirius o pegou pelos braços e o fez virar de costas. Remus não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Sirius se posicionou entre suas pernas novamente.

- Sirius, não! Eu... Eu quero ver o seu rosto...

As palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que pudesse notar o quão infantil elas soavam. Sirius ficou em silêncio, e ele se repreendeu por ter falado uma coisa tão boba. O moreno abaixou-se, aproximando o rosto do ouvido de Remus.

- Assim vai doer menos, Remus. Confie em mim.

Remus suspirou ainda inseguro.

- Me desculpe, é que eu não consigo mais agüentar...

Diante da confissão de Sirius, Remus se acalmou. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Tudo bem...

Black beijou seu pescoço e foi descendo com os lábios, beijando suas costas, fazendo-o gemer. Sirius postou-se atrás dele e passou um líquido viscoso e um pouco gelado entre suas pernas. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir os dedos de Sirius se movimentando gentilmente, fazendo-o relaxar aos poucos. Sirius apoiou-se de novo em suas costas, ficando por cima. Remus abriu mais um pouco as pernas, permitindo que Sirius entrasse lentamente dentro de si. Segurou o lençol com toda força que podia, tentando não demonstrar a dor que estava sentindo.

- Tente relaxar, Moony...

O animago parou de se mover para que ele se acostumasse. Beijou delicadamente seu pescoço. Abraçou-o pela cintura e voltou a estimulá-lo. Remus sentiu o corpo tremer, mas manteve as pernas firmes.

- Sirius... Continue...

A dor que voltou a sentir não foi maior do que o prazer que era ter Sirius tocando-o daquela maneira tão intensa. O calor que tomou conta do seu corpo fez com que se acalmasse. Sirius se moveu lentamente, e Remus acompanhou seus movimentos. O moreno aumentou um pouco o ritmo, e seu corpo passou a se movimentar sozinho, entrando em sincronia com o de Black, que em nenhum momento deixou de beijá-lo.

O corpo do animago também tremeu, e Remus sorriu ao notar que ele não era o único que havia perdido o controle. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelos instintos que o dominavam. Sentiu o suor escorrendo por seu corpo, o peito do mais forte contra as suas costas e a respiração acelerada de Sirius em seu ombro. O rapaz repetia seu nome baixinho perto de sua orelha, arrepiando todos os pêlos de sua nuca.

O moreno investiu com mais força contra seu quadril, e seu cérebro parou de funcionar. Sirius parou de beijar seu pescoço não conseguindo mais se concentrar em outra coisa. Remus agarrou mais uma vez o lençol entre os dedos e atingiu o êxtase, sendo seguido de perto por Sirius, que caiu pesadamente em cima de si.

A pressão em seu corpo diminuiu quando Sirius saiu de cima e deitou ao seu lado. Remus continuou na mesma posição. Quis aproveitar aquele momento da melhor maneira possível, entretanto algo ainda o incomodava. Sentiu-se vulnerável...

Por que nunca conseguia deixar que nada fosse perfeito em sua vida? Por que, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ainda duvidava de Black?

Virou-se e percebeu que Sirius o observava atentamente. Sorriu debilmente para o garoto.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Remus? - perguntou Sirius, erguendo a mão, acariciando seu rosto.

Remus tornou a fechar os olhos.

- Você pensa demais.

Sirius o puxou para mais perto, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Mas eu sou paciente...

Remus o abraçou e o animago passou a afagar seus cabelos.

- Eu sei que um dia nós ainda vamos estar deitados aqui... Sem nenhuma culpa, dúvida ou ressentimento...

Remus quis ficar acordado, no entanto acabou adormecendo sob o toque afetuoso de Black.

-... Só você e eu.

**Fim**

* * *

O.O – Essa é sempre a minha expressão quando eu termino de escrever uma fic com NC-17 huhuhu... Um dia eu ainda me acostumo :D A verdade é que escrever fics nesse estilo dá um trabalhão, contudo eu me divirto muito mais quando as termino do que com as fics normais.

Eu sei que não ficou uma fic hot gay sex in hogwarts, mas eu quis colocar um sentido (?) nela, me entendem? Não consegui conciliar esse dois elementos u.u Torço para que não se incomodem com isso...

Digamos que trilha sonora da fic basicamente foi: Auf Achse do Franz - já escutaram essa música? Ela que me inspirou na primeira parte, troquem o _she_ e o _her_ por _he_ e _him_ e me entenderão... as partes do Sirius atacando o Moony foram todas na base de Alex Kapranos cantando: _You can feel my lips undress you eyes?_ A voz dele é tão sexy...

Espero que tenham gostado. Se puderem deixar reviews ficarei muito feliz.

Inté o/

Kissus

Esse puto desse site fica cortando tudo! ò.ó


End file.
